Information technology systems have become increasingly complex. Along with that increase in complexity has come also the need to protect information contained in these systems. However, the complexity of some information technology systems makes protecting access to information especially challenging and, as a consequence, complex which increases processing burden on the machines (as well as the user accessing those systems). Although some systems, such as those processing sensitive healthcare or financial information, may require high-integrity permission control, other systems simply do not, but do require some way of controlling data access.